Why the world needs Superman
by Pricilla Grey
Summary: Set right after Superman Returns, a one shot where Richard and Lois talk about the truth: between her, Jason and Superman. Clark is there to save the day.


**Why the world needs Superman**

Lois Lane was immersed in her new article, determined to make it just as good, if not better, than her Pulitzer Prize winning editorial. She didn't hear Richard sneak up behind her and pull her into a passionate kiss.

She pushed him away roughly, not realising who had kissed her.

"Hey," Richard said looking hurt.

"Richard…I didn't realise it was you." Her cheeks were red from blushing- why was she embarrassed to be kissed by her fiancé? Maybe it was because she hadn't been thinking about him…at all. A certain man of steel had been occupying her mind.

Richard shrugged, "I didn't mean to scare you, but seeing as it's just you and me I figured you wouldn't mind." Lois looked around the Daily Planet Office, and sure enough, they were all alone.

"What's the time? Wait, where's Jason?" She suddenly panicked at the idea of her allergy-stricken son alone.

"Calm down Lois, its gone 11 and Jason is staying around Mitchell's house tonight, remember? He won't be back till late afternoon tomorrow."

"Oh…right." She shook her head. "Sorry, I've just been working on this article for so long that I lost track of time and place."

"What has Perry got you working on that's made you stay so late?" Richard leaned in questionably and stared at the computer screen, focusing on the last line.

_**The world needs him, Metropolis needs him and I need him.**_

"'I need him?'" Richard questioned quietly.

Lois shrugged. "I wrote that just to show how everyone needs Superman, even after rejecting him, they still need him."

Richard sighed and stayed silent for a moment. "Do you love me?"

Lois looked at her fiancé in shock. "Do you even need to ask?"

Richard smiled sadly, "Yes, I do need to ask. I don't know anymore."

"I'm engaged to you aren't I? Why on earth would I agree to spend the rest of my life with you if I didn't love you?"

"Because," Began Richard, "When you agreed to marry me, there was no Superman."

Lois opened her mouth to disagree, but discovered she couldn't lie.

"I care about you. _So_ much, you're the Father of my son."

A solitary tear fell down Richards' cheek.

"No Lois, I'm not."

Lois, too shocked to respond for a moment, struggled to speak. "Wh-what?"

"Blue eyes, black hair? You think I don't know whom those belong to? Jason is Superman's' son. Not mine. Don't get me wrong," he interrupted Lois before she could disagree. "I don't think you knew, or at least didn't find out till recently. I heard him Lois. He flew into Jason's' room. 'The son becomes the father and the father becomes the son.' Jason…Jason is not mine."

"…I'm so sorry Richard."

Richard White, a human man of steel, drew in a deep breath to keep his remaining tears from escaping.

"Lois…tell me you love me. Tell me we can get through this and I'll continue loving you and Jason for as long as God wills me to live. Tell me you love me Lois Lane, like I love you."

"I want to Richard. I want to so badly, more than you'll ever know. But…I can't."

His defences broke. Tears began falling at this undeniable truth. Lois could not love him, and Jason did not belong to him.

"I can't stay here…I need to get away for a while. The Washington Post has offered me a placement, lasting six months. I was going to turn it down, but now…well, Washington never looked so good." A light laugh escaped Richard's mouth, bitter rather than amused.

"Richard…what about Jason? He loves you; you're his Father, as much as Superman." Lois had started crying as well.

"Tell him…that I love him. That…I'm sorry…for leaving." Richard ran a hand through his hair, letting it rest on his face for a few moments to wipe away the tears. "Tell him the truth Lois. I know I'm not strong enough to face him myself."

"Don't hate me. God, if anybody should, it's you. But don't please. I _do_ love you Richard. Just…please don't hate me."

Richard touched Lois's cheek gently. "I could never hate you Lois Lane."

Lois pulled of her engagement ring. "This, this doesn't belong to me."

Richard shook his head, "No, it's a gift, keep it."

Lois pushed the ring into the palm of Richards' hand. "I don't deserve it, it's yours."

Richard nodded ever so slightly. "Could I…see Jason? Occasionally I mean. Just, sometimes…?"

"Of course! Whenever you want!"

"…Thank you. About the house, keep it. It's my gift to you…and Jason."

"Richard! I can't!"

"It's not fair to uproot Jason, at least…please, keep the house. I'll get my lawyer to transfer the deed over to you."

"Richard…I…thank you."

"I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow while you're at work. I'll leave my key. Kiss Jason goodbye for me."

Richard White walked away. From his son, his fiancé, his job and his life.

Lois couldn't stop the tears from falling. She'd lost the only Father her son has ever known, how on earth could she explain that to him? The man who she's resigned herself to marry was gone. She was free to be with whomever she wanted. Who did she want to be with? Superman of course, the one man who she couldn't have.

"…Lois?"

Lois sat up sharply, "Superman?" She whispered.

"No," came in a tall figure smiling. "Clark."

"Clark…what are you doing here so late?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"You didn't hear?" Clark stepped into the light by her desk and she could see that he was blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to."

True.

"I believe you. I…I don't know what to do…"

"About Richard?" Lois shook her head. "Oh," Clark blushed again. "About Jason and…Superman?"

"You're far too smart for your own good Clark Kent."

"Reporters' intuition," he said with a grin.

"You won't…tell anyone?"

Clark suddenly turned serious, "I give you my word."

Lois shrugged, "That'll have to do."

Clark looked hurt for a second, until he realised Lois was joking.

"You take thinks far too seriously sometimes Clark."

"I'm a serious guy."

Lois laughed, but it quickly changed into a sob.

Clark reacted in the only way he knew how, he moved closer to the woman he loved, and place his strong arms around her. Lois leaned into his chest and continued to cry.

After a few minutes, Lois caught her breath and her tears subsided.

"Thank you for being here for me, Clark."

"I'll always be here for you, Lois."


End file.
